Sucio secreto
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Pepsquee/Han pasado años desde que Todd entró al hospital psiquiátrico y su único amigo ya no le habla. Ahora alguien del pasado le ofrece una mano, pero las manchas de sangre no se quitan con facilidad.


Me desmaterialicé por un tiempo... Y lo peor es que hay un fanfic inconcluso en mi repertorio (soy basura).

Bueno, como sea. El escrito es bastante viejo, y no estaba terminado, sin embargo me agradó demasiado -por alguna razón- y me dije a mi misma que tenía que subirlo. Aún me pregunto qué pretendí al escribirlo, porque realmente no lo recuerdo.

De alguna forma recuerdo las canciones que me inspiraron para escribir esto, _I'm not Jesus (Apocalyptica)_ y _Save me (Shinedown)._ Pero sólo eso. Recuerdo que en su momento estuve leyendo los comics de JV, una y otra vez, por lo que busqué todo lo que pude y encontré los comics de Squee. Nunca hubiera pensado experimentar con estos personajes, pero bueno, aquí está la prueba de que en su momento lo pensé -y lo hice-.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.

...Ñe, creo que es todo. Disfruten la lectura.

 **Sucio secreto.**

Suspiró con pesadez. Miró su alrededor: paredes de esponja. Suspiró de nuevo, ¿cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Seis, siete años? En realidad no lo sabía, pero prácticamente se había vuelto su hogar.

Se acomodó como pudo en el suelo, sus brazos estaban inmovilizados. Una camisa de fuerza. Miró cada amarre, de seguro pensaban que era un demente suicida. Frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada para ver a Shmee, sí, ese oso de felpa le seguía haciendo compañía,

-¿Shmee? -sin embargo éste ya no le hablaba. Más de una vez llegó a pensar que en realidad tuvo alucinaciones durante su infancia.

Su vida se había vuelto relativamente mejor desde que entró al hospital, si ignoraba los estudios excéntricos realizados a su cerebro una vez por semana. Le prestaban atención, se acordaban de su nombre y eran amables con su persona… pero, no lo conocían, no era más que hipocresía.

Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a esquivar a los psicólogos, harto de sus fachadas aplicaba juegos mentales, tal vez su vecino había sido provechoso… No, no fue así. Se asustó de sí mismo ante la idea.

Cansado, se acurrucó y su respiración se volvió ligera. Debía dormir.

* * *

Una mueca de repudio se formó en su rostro. No era por el fétido olor que inundaba la casa con rapidez, era algo más…

-Bien hecho, hijo. –De entre las sombras surgió Satán, con un rostro complacido y calmado.

-Los humanos… son repugnantes. –Soltó antes de mirar a su padre.

El señor Satán sólo sonrió malicioso. La lista de condenados apareció y un par de nombres se quemaron. El menor miró atento el pergamino, en ese momento recordó lo que le estaba molestando.

Su padre se fue a trabajar, su madre cocinaba y sin permiso alguno él hurgaba los documentos infernales. Por desgracia, no lo encontró. Su nombre no figuraba en la lista, ¿acaso terminaría en el reino celestial? Arrugó el entrecejo, enojado dejó los archivos y salió con prisa de la casa.

¿Ya había muerto? Se preguntó, o quizá seguía vivo… pero ¿en dónde?

Detuvo su caminata. La familia Casil se había mudado hacía 8 años. Apretó los dientes, se suponía debía pedir permiso para lo siguiente, mas su humor no era el mejor.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había asesinado a los esposos Casil, sin figurar en la lista. " _Papá se enojará_ " pensó. Intentaba recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas de esa manera, pero terminaba bloqueado. Todd era lo único en que podía pensar.

-El hospital psiquiátrico. –susurró fuera de sí. Sombras le rodearon.

* * *

Se estremeció, un leve viento se coló y acarició su rostro. Miró la habitación, no había manera de que una brisa se colara.

-¿Shmee? –buscó respuesta alguna por parte del oso, pero de nuevo no contestó.

Entrecerró los ojos, triste y cansado. Dirigió su mirada a la acolchonada pared a su izquierda… Se petrificó. Una peculiar figura de dos cuernos se proyectó. El miedo lo invadió.

-Casil… -unas extrañas sombras empezaron a acumularse frente al tembloroso chico. –Todd Casil. –pronunció su nombre completo. Las sombras se desvanecieron y un peculiar chico de cuernos se materializó frente a Todd.

-Squee… -susurró ante su miedo, pensó que sería Johnny. -¿Pepito? –inquirió incrédulo.

Pepito alzó una ceja, creyó que Squee habría dejado su peculiar gemido de miedo, pero lo dejó pasar. Por razones extrañamente desconocidas para él, deseaba ver al humano. Por lo tanto pensó en pasar el rato con él, pero ese "loquero" no era el lugar más indicado. Se hincó y colocó su rostro a la misma altura del otro.

-Ven conmigo, -susurró mientras deshacía los amarres –hace años que no pasamos el tiempo… -Squee tragó saliva, sí, Pepito había llegado a ser considerado su único amigo, después de Shmee, pero… temía lo que podría suceder, a dónde iría, porque por más que haya querido a sus padres ya no quería regresar a esos días.

-Te daré lo que ellos no te dieron, -contestó a su dilema –y que jamás te darán. –Se acercó más. En realidad no sabía a qué se refería ni él mismo.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par. Todd no supo a lo que se refería ¿y quería saberlo? Tal vez. Apretó los labios, debatiendo mentalmente contra su moral. Todd había aprendido a no temerle al Anticristo, después de todo era _diferente_ de los demás. ¿Podría pasar algo peor? Quizá no debió preguntar eso, sin embargo ya no tenía nada que perder, su familia lo había dejado a su suerte en el manicomio, Shmee, su mejor amigo, había dejado de hablarle… y ahora el hijo del Diablo le ofrecía la mano para ir con él, de verdad no podía pasar nada más. Sonrió nostálgico.

Cuando se deshizo de la camisa de fuerza el humano le tomó de la mano, por un momento dirigió la mirada al agarre, el cual se ciñó más, y subió la mirada al rostro de Squee. Temía decepcionar al de ojos rojos, estaba cansado y no podía recordar exactamente cómo lucía. No quedaba nada del niño que fue en su reflejo.

¿Lo odiaría si le dijera la verdad? Percibía en el menor una mezcla de sentimientos bastante extraña, pero había un pequeño atisbo de ansiedad que le hizo vacilar, no podía decirle que las manos que sujetaba les quitaron la vida a sus padres. Pero no tenía qué decirle, Todd lo sabía, sabía que las manos que sostenía entre las suyas estaban llenas de sangre…

Todd podría perdonarlos, pero él no.

 _"Después de todo, Él no era Jesús."_

 **FIN.**

Es un final muy… ¿seco? ¿burdo? El problema es que… realmente no recuerdo qué pretendía escribir aquí. Como mencioné anteriormente, el escrito es algo viejo y no tenía final, y no estaba segura de cómo terminarlo...

Creo que debería volver a leer los trabajos de JV, tal vez incluso ver IZ de nuevo, me gustaba mucho escribir cosas tan extrañas y fascinantes. Jaja.

Sean felices~


End file.
